


Karaoke Day

by Konekochan07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: When you, a Force Sensitive, ran away to join the first order, you did all you could to hide your abilities.  When General Hux started having suspicions, he decided he needed Kylo Ren's assistance in determining if his suspicions were warranted.  As the two began observing you, they discovered more complications with this arrangement...**ElmiDol has helped read this over for me.**
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. 'Matt' and 'Art' are born...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how long this will go. I had this idea in my head for a while, but it's taking a little bit to figure out how I want it to go. There is a possibility for smut...but I haven't decided on it yet...And I didn't get much feedback the one time I wrote smut...
> 
> Songs:  
> Sway with Me by Saweetie and GALXARA (Birds of Prey)  
> Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard  
> Sweet but Psycho by Ava Max

You escaped your backwater planet to become an officer in the First Order. While you were smart and talented, you were also cautious, never drawing too much attention to yourself. Or at least, so you hoped. While you were not one to search for romance, your stance on “work shift was for work, not socializing” garnered attention from General Hux.

  


Said redhead thought it odd then, when, as you were finishing up your report to him face-to-face, another officer stopped quickly and tapped your shoulder. “You’re coming after shift, right?”

You nodded. “Once I’m dismissed. Wouldn’t miss it.” You smiled as the officer walked past after your answer, greeting the General with a standard _Good evening General_. When you turned back to him, he quirked a brow at you. “General?”

“What is happening after shift?”

“Sir? Oh, apologies, sir. Rec 24 always has a Karaoke Day every 14 cycles. Since everyone is on different shifts, they keep it going the entire cycle so anyone who wants to can enjoy it. Today is Karaoke Day. I never miss it, Sir.”

“I…see…” General Hux should have realized that you had to have some hobby that didn’t involve work. You never spent much time with the other officers as far as he saw. It made sense after he thought about it, considering you always tried to get permission to be dismissed early every 14 cycles. Now that he knew why, it helped him understand. He originally thought that you were just trying to get to your day off more quickly, considering it was always the day after. He cleared his thoughts and throat. “That’s why you work so much harder on these days.”

“Yes, sir. You’re welcome to come by. It’s open to everyone, considering it’s for anyone off-duty.” You smiled. “Though most don’t wear their uniforms so they don’t make anyone nervous. It’s about the only time you can sort of fraternize without knowing. Especially since I only see most of those people during karaoke day.” You continued with the rest of your report, watching the General expectantly afterward.

He sighed. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir!” You smiled, turned on your heel as you were taught at Academy, and hurried off to change for karaoke night. You completely missed the slight blush creeping up the man’s face.

His greatest rival, however, did not. “General. Should you be having such thoughts about a subordinate?”

“Ren,” the man grunted. “There is having those thoughts and there is acting on them.” The Knight of Ren tilted his head, still noticing your retreating form as you turned a corner. Hux turned once you had disappeared. “Besides, she is not in my direct chain, merely reports to me as part of her assignment.”

“Hmm.” Ren started following the General as he turned in the opposite direction. “Do you plan to join her?”

“I do not think I would be welcome at such a gathering.”

“She did invite you.”

Hux could tell Ren was hinting at something, but unsure what. “What are you implying?”

“If you were to change your appearance, especially by not being in uniform, no one would necessarily recognize you. She might, but the others would not. You could gauge morale.”

“Morale is important…” Hux was surprised at Ren’s idea, though a thought presented itself. “You wish to go as well, don’t you?”

“I doubt it would be a good idea.”

“As you said, changing your appearance would easily keep you from being recognized. Very few know what you look like under your helmet. Likely none there would know.”

“You do not wish to go alone.”

“As I said before, there is having thoughts, and there is acting on them.”

“I will meet you outside of Recreation Room 24 in 30 minutes.” Hux nodded as Ren walked away, turning toward his room.

  


You loved karaoke day because it also meant you could dance freely. If you were not singing karaoke, you could either dance in the middle of the room or sit with friends at tables around the room. You had a table of regulars that you’d known since the first time you had come to Rec 24. “You made it!”

“I told you I would.” You rolled your eyes.

“You should have known she would, Kara. She wouldn’t miss Karaoke Day for anything. Even the General.”

“That’s rude, Tala.” You slightly pouted. “I told the General about it. He didn’t seem to know about Karaoke Day at all.”

“You invited General Hux to Karaoke Day?” Tala looked surprised. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“General Hux understands the importance of morale. Besides, considering my work ethic, this would be the last thing he would cancel out of morale activities.”

“She has a point. If he keeps her happy, she’ll work harder.” Kara was the officer that had asked you while you were giving your reports. She seemed to know more than you did about what the General thought about you.

You rolled your eyes at Kara in response. You were nudged by another of your party. “You did tell him no uniform, right?” Dar, a pilot, asked, looked nervous.

“Like anyone would stop him if he decided to wear his uniform. I did tell him people don’t wear them here.” Dar sighed.

“So, he could show up and no one would necessarily recognize him.” Kal sat down, setting a tray of drinks on the table as he did. Yours was always water. Alcohol did not help with singing. It was the only thing anyone else at the table thought was weird. You never drank, as Kara attested to when asked.

“Great…so any redheaded, new guy could be him…” Dar sighed.

Kal smirked. “And there are actually a lot of redheaded ‘troopers.” Kal should know, he was one.

Tala laughed. “And there are quite a few technicians, once they wash the grease out of it.”

“So, any new redheaded male is suspect.” Kara said it so deadpan, everyone at the table stared. Then she grinned. “Eh, who knows? It could be hilarious. Maybe he can actually sing.”

That had the table laughing, though you wondered if Kara was right. Maybe the General _could_ sing. Or maybe he’d take one look at the gathering and shut it down. If it wasn’t work-related, you were unsure how the General would take other subjects.

Tala touched your shoulder. “I’m gonna do my signature song. You always wanna dance to that, right?” She was already buzzed, which is why she was going to sing. And you always danced when she sang. For some reason, she would always sing _Sway with Me_ , and you always wanted to dance to it.

  


It was as Tala was starting to sing that Hux and Ren arrived at Rec 24. They were unsure how it would look, the two arriving. Both always held themselves with an air of authority, so both decided to slouch slightly. Hux had tried to make his hair look less in regulations. Ren had no such issues with his hair, more his scowl. Hux once heard some female officers refer to such an expression as ‘resting bitch face’ and thought better than tell Ren so. They barely stepped inside when Hux noticed you dancing to the song, mouthing along with it as well. He had never seen your hair out of its regulation bun. It made him appreciate that the regulations did not allow you to have your hair loose. He would not be able to concentrate on your reports if they did.

Ren noticed that Hux was not moving, and followed his gaze to you. It was surprising for Hux to be distracted so. Ren pulled the General aside so they were at least not standing in the way of the door. It pulled him out of his thoughts long enough to look around and see what else happened during the event. “We should walk around, talk with others.” Hux nodded at Ren’s suggestion. It wasn’t a bad idea. He was able to pull his gaze off of you to do so.

  


You and Tala returned to your table after the song. “So, when do you plan to sing?” Kara was looking at you, her head in her hand, her elbow on the table. This showed she had already had one drink and was working on a second. While Kara was not a lightweight, she lost all sense of bearing once alcohol met her system.

“I’ll give others a chance first. I tend to intimidate newbies, so I don’t want to discourage them…”

Your group always grabbed a big table, sometimes having others that would sit with you. Someone that none of you seemed to recognize tapped your shoulder. “Can I sit with you?”

He was tall, lanky, and rather awkward. You didn’t recognize him at all, though his brown hair and eyes could be part of that. Your group was not one to be discriminatory, though. “Of course. There’s plenty of room. Are you new?” He merely nodded, crumpling beside you on the bench. “To Karaoke Day or _Finalizer_? Or both?”

“Both.” Ren had just returned from a mission, making the lie less.

You hummed. You were looking around to see if you saw others you knew that didn’t drink during the event. Some of you were there to sing more than socialize, so it was fun when you found them. You were disappointed, however, and turned back to the table’s new arrival. You gave your name, then started pointing around at your friends. “That’s Kal, he’s a ‘trooper. Dar is a pilot. Tala’s a technician. Kara works in supply. I work in Admin.” You looked back at him, noticing he was still watching you. “So, what’s your name?”

Ren was unsure what to say. He did not want to use Ben. He was somehow rescued by Hux. “Matt, there you are.” Hux clapped Ren on the back. “I wondered where you wandered off to.”

“Matt, then.” You smiled, looking up at the redhead. You felt you should recognize him, but the difference outside of uniform made it difficult to place him. “And you?”

“Art.” Hux did not want to be given away right then. “We’re both new.”

You repeated your introductions. “So, where do you two work?”

Hux had started on that thought as he had reached Ren. “Matt’s a tech. I’m new to admin.”

“Ah. Maybe that’s why you look familiar.” You didn’t remember hearing about a new guy in admin, but it wasn’t unheard of. “So, what do you think of Karaoke Day?”

“It’s not something I would normally go to.” Matt had answered without thinking. “Too crowded.”

You smirked. “That is how I would normally feel about it, but…” you sighed. “I can’t help but get curious of anything that mentions karaoke.”

“You like to sing?” Art looked somewhat surprised. “You haven’t gone up yet.”

“I don’t want to intimidate the people that are new. Most people coming in now are from our shift. The new ones will sing early, likely dragged in by friends. They’ll down some drinks and go for it. I don’t need liquid courage to sing, so I’ll simply wait.” You stood and stretched. “Doesn’t stop me from dancing.”

Kara stood, came around the table, and started to pull at you. “Someone’s about to sing _Pour Some Sugar on Me_!”

You laughed. “Ok, Kara.” She let go and started heading to the floor. “I guess I need to go. Kara will be back for me if I don’t.” You headed that way, but called over your shoulder. “Have fun. Though you guys could dance, too.”

  


Hux was surprised, though perhaps it was because he had never seen you in any setting but professional. Ren was surprised by how he simply sat beside him staring at you. “She was inviting us to dance with them.”

Hux turned to him, “How are you sure?”

“Her tone. This seems to be the setting where she becomes flirtatious.” Ren had been taking in the whole of the event, even when focusing mostly on you. He turned to the rest still at the table. “Is she always like this?”

Kal laughed. “No way! As soon as she puts that uniform back on, she’s all business.”

“Unless she knows only her friends can see her.” Dar smirked. “I made a quip once when we were working, to try and fluster her. She didn’t break bearing until everyone else’s backs were turned. Then she flipped me off.”

This just made Kal laugh harder. “She’s never done that in front of the Captain. The two seem to really respect each other.”

Hux was listening. While the story Dar told didn’t sound like you, it showed he didn’t really know you other than in a professional capacity. “Captain Phasma?”

Kal nodded. “Sometimes they talk in the halls, though I don’t know what about. They seem to only do so when no one is around.”

Tala was already drunk enough where she couldn’t sing anymore, and definitely couldn’t dance. “Captain Phasma was concerned about where she came from, but since she found out she ran away, they’ve been close.”

“Tala?” Dar sighed. “You’re already wasted. No more alcohol for you.”

“She ran away?” Hux knew nothing of your background, only that you were top of your class.

“Tala’s not going to be able to give us any more info. She’s already out.” Kal moved some of her hair out of her face. “Techs have it tough, so be careful. I’m not one, but a lot of ‘troopers think it’s fun to pick on them for some reason.”

Dar sighs. “It’s not just ‘troopers. Pilots do it too. And officers, at least, the dumber ones.”

Ren felt you returning and moved so you could sit in your normal spot. “You ran away?”

You turned to him, confused. “Huh?”

“Tala was talking about you and Captain Phasma before she passed out.” Dar sighed. “I should probably carry her back to her quarters.”

“You know where her quarters are?” Hux was concerned at first.

“My sister’s her roommate.” Kal helped Dar hoist her onto his back. “I should go too. See you guys later.”

You sighed. “Tala and her big mouth…” You shook your head. “Yeah, I ran away from home and joined the Academy. My family and I weren’t on the best terms, even before I left…”

“They don’t approve?” Ren knew Hux wanted to ask too, but the redhead seemed to falter.

“They didn’t approve of a lot.” You snorted at a memory of when they disapproved of your singing. “They didn’t like Karaoke, they didn’t like the fact I didn’t want to be a pilot, I didn’t want to join the Resistance…”

“They were Resistance sympathizers?” Hux was surprised.

“You continue to talk about them in the past tense.”

“Yeah, my planet was re-acquired by the First Order while I was in Academy. They died in the fighting.” You sighed. “I don’t really dwell on it. They made their choices, I made mine.” You shrugged. “Sometimes I miss them, but only when I think about when I was really little.”

“Parents…” ‘Matt’ looked just as annoyed on the subject.

“Yeah. Anyway…” You watched Kara down another drink. “Did you guys want a drink?”

Kal had returned to the table. “I was just going to ask that. You guys want anything?” Both indicated water would be fine, which made Kal nudge you. “Look, men after your own heart.”

“Yeah, yeah, Kal. They’re new. Getting drunk when you don’t know your way around isn’t a good idea.” You sighed as Kal walked off. “I only drink water. They don’t get why I don’t drink.”

“Drinking causes a dulling of the senses and a slowing of reflexes.” You smirked at ‘Matt’s’ explanation.

“It’s also not hydrating.” You turned to watch the dance floor, where Kara was still dancing. She wasn’t drunk, just buzzed, but she was having a blast. “I want to sing, that’s why I’m here. I don’t need to drink to have fun.”

“Some drink because they don’t know how to have fun.” ‘Art’ sighed.

“That’s a poor excuse to make a fool of oneself.” You stood back up. “I should go grab her before she does something stupid.”

Kal returned while you left to grab Kara. “She’s protective of her friends.” Ren’s comment was just an observation.

Kal nodded. “Kara and her are the only ones from her class on _Finalizer_. They were roommates at the time, as I understand it.”

“No more alcohol for you.”

“But…” Kara started to whine.

“If you have more, you’ll have the same issue as final year. I will not deal with your weird, alcohol-induced, midnight messages.” The eyebrows of all the boys at the table rose in synch, which made you laugh. “If I let her drink more, I will be getting odd questions in the middle of the night about any guy she may be interested in.”

“Do you need me to take her to her quarters?” Kal was sort of hovering.

“No…” Kara pouted. “I’ll be good…”

“Just bring her a water? And some pain meds. She’s gonna need them.”

Kal nodded and left again. “You know her well.”

“She gets like this after a breakup. I’m telling you Kara, take Kal up on the offer.”

“But it’ll be weird…”

“And it’s not with the others? At least he cares…”

Kara sighed. “I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

“I doubt that’s the issue here, Kara.” You had a knowing expression, watching your friend. Hux and Ren could tell there was something you knew that Kara did not, or would not acknowledge.

‘Matt’ whispered, “What are we missing?”

You jumped. You almost forgot about him. Hux was starting to get annoyed with Ren for being so close to you. You whispered loud enough that both could hear, “It’s a mutual crush. Kal and Kara have started liking each other for about a month now, but Kara’s worried about getting Kal in trouble.”

“Because he’s a ‘trooper?” ‘Art’ had to stay in the conversation, but he still whispered.

You nodded. “I think it’d be fine. I could probably talk to Captain Phasma if necessary. She would probably see it as a way to keep Kal wanting to return from battle.”

“Incentive to succeed?” Ren couldn’t understand how sentiment could cause that.

“At least to survive. Sometimes that’s all it takes.” You stared at your friend. “Kara.” Said officer looked at you. “Just ask him.”

“After you sing tonight.” Kara smirked. “You just don’t know what to sing yet, do you?”

You blushed. It was how Kara knew she was right. She looked at ‘Matt’ and ‘Art.’ “She loves karaoke so much, she’s never sure what to sing.”

“Kara!”

“It’s true.” Kara smiled. “Just find a song you know that tells you to sing. It’s what you usually do.”

You sighed. “You’re right. If I sing, you tell him.” Kara nodded in agreement. You stood. “Well, no time like the present.”

Kara smiled as you walked away. “This’ll be fun. She gets really into it when she finds the right song.”

“How long can that take?”

“Depends on her mood. She knows a lot of duets, but most people don’t know them.” Kara shrugged. “All depends, though she has seemed to be sort of flirty tonight.” Kara looked thoughtful. “I wonder why?”

You walked up to the machine, since no one else seemed to be looking at it, and took a deep breath. You had a secret to picking your songs, and it always seemed to work for you. You scrolled through to the song you would sing without even looking.

  


Ren had been leaning against the table, slouched, somewhat more relaxed than when he and Hux first came in. Hux noticed him sit up straight, staring at you right as you chose your song.

“What?” Hux glanced from Ren to you as you started on your rendition of _Sweet but Psycho_.

Ren was smirking, though if he had lost control of himself, he would be laughing hysterically. His voice was so low that Hux barely heard it. “We were correct.”


	2. Dance Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Karaoke Day, Ren and Hux need more data...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be brutally honest: I have no idea when I'll post more on this. I have 4 different Kylo related fics I started and while all will be posted soon enough, I have to figure out where I want them to go. I know plenty of authors use outlines for writing, but I've never been able to write that way. I go with the flow.
> 
> Also, please leave comments, as otherwise I can't really tell how people like it. Kudos are nice, but not really good feedback.

Kara told Kal about her feelings and concerns when you returned. They left together after bidding goodnight to the three of you. ‘Matt’ had been staring since before you finished your song, you were sure. How long had he been looking at you? ‘Art’ seemed confused, but was also staring at you. “What’s up? You two have been staring for a while…”

‘Art’ said nothing, but stopped staring. ‘Matt’ would not stop, so you looked away first. It was like both of them wanted to speak, but weren’t sure what to say.

In the end, you sighed. “Well, I’m going to go. I’ll see you guys around.” You waved and started to get up. “Especially if you ever come back.”

“You always come to this?” ‘Art’ knew the answer, but also didn’t want you to go.

You nodded. “Of course. It’s a good escape.” You stretched and waved again. “But I should get back and sleep.”

“See you…” ‘Matt’ simply pursed his lips as you weaved through the crowd. He and Hux were alone at the table. “We should go.”

“If we leave too soon, she may get suspicious.”

“She is already suspicious. We will need to make records for…”

“Matt and Art?” Hux sighed. “Very well, I will have them made.”

  


While you were suspicious, you were giving them the benefit of the doubt. While you weren’t sure who they were, you were fairly certain you knew them. It happened a lot at Karaoke Day, though, so you didn’t dwell on it.

Hux and Ren did leave not long later. While some of their suspicions had been confirmed, they did not wish to report them right away. They did decide to speak to Phasma about you, but they didn’t receive as much information or insight from her as they would have liked. She decided that what the two of you spoke of was not their business.

  


This meant that if they wished to find out anything more about you, they would need to speak with you directly. Or talk to your friends. This could prove difficult during work shifts. Everyone would know Hux in uniform, and Ren did not actually know how to do all the tasks that could be asked of him as a tech. So, they waited for other events in Rec 24.

  


There happened to be an event on your day off as well. You decided you would go to it later in the afternoon, especially once Kara messaged you.

_You coming to Rec 24?_

_Likely, but not right now._

_You’re looking into the newbies._ You smiled at that. She knew you wouldn’t let it go. _They do exist. Their files aren’t hard to find. They just arrived yesterday._

You sighed. Kara had done the work for you, likely while you were still asleep. _Thanks._

_No problem._ The pad gave indication that she was typing, so you waited. _They might even show up. They are supposed to work today, but that means they could be there when they get off shift._

You laughed at that. You were glad you currently didn’t have a roommate. _Fine. I’ll get ready now…_

You could feel Kara giggling on the other end. _I’ll meet you there._

  


You stopped in the hallway near Rec 24, seeing the two new additions stopped at the door. “Hey, guys!”

They turned as you approached. Your smile was genuine, which made their lips quirk almost simultaneously. “Do you not usually come to this event?” ‘Art’ had decided he should say something…

“It’s dependent on what I feel like after Karaoke Day. Sometimes Kara and I will just sit at the table and talk longer than last night.”

“You are off today?” ‘Matt’ looked slightly surprised.

You nodded. “I love how my schedule works with Karaoke Day’s. I can simply finish work, go there, and relax until I want to go to bed.”

Kara poked her head out of the room. “There you are. I thought I heard voices out here.” She nodded at the two males with you. “You meet them out here?” You nodded. “Well, come on. I grabbed our usual table.”

You stepped around the boys as you followed Kara. You felt them follow you. It was the exact same table as last night. This event, while not Karaoke, did still provide drinks. It also provided food. Kal waved, which made you smirk. This was indicated to Kara by Kal’s blush. “How was your night, guys?”

Kara turned around to face you. “You know exactly how it likely went, little miss Matchmaker. Tala and I are going to have to work harder.”

That made you laugh. “Come on, Kara, you know better.”

“Yeah, it didn’t work in Academy, either, but maybe that’s because you need someone with a brain, which means no one from our class.” You smirked at that. Kara looked behind you. “What about you two?”

You were pretty sure they didn’t understand her question. “Kara, they barely know me.”

“Not the point right now. You are getting terse. You don’t have the same mechanisms here. While you are willing to wait, the attitude is starting to show.” Kara looked behind you again, while you moved to sit down. “She needs a man, at least for a night.”

The two stood stock still, though ‘Art’ was blushing. You sighed. “Kara. Now is not the time.”

“Why not?” Kara walked back to the table to sit down. Tala and Dar were arriving, listening to the conversation to gauge what was happening. “You had one for a while, but he started being annoying, and then he just stopped showing up.”

“He was a pilot, one that was rather cocky, and he died in one of the battles.”

“See, you need a new man.” Kara smirked.

“Or you need to put in an order.” Tala chimed in, smirking at the slight blush that appeared on your face.

“Tala…”

“What? That was how it worked at Academy, right? You didn’t like the guys, so you ordered toys. It’s something we girls do.”

Kara nodded. “She’s not wrong.” ‘Matt’ and ‘Art’ had not moved, simply took in the conversation. “Sorry, guys. I worry about her. She seems to stick to our little group, so I don’t want her to feel like a fifth wheel.”

“So, you did stay together last night.” Tala smiled while Dar swore. “Dar has to get drinks today.”

“You were betting on it?!” Kara turned to Tala.

“She plays Matchmaker with us all the time. Of course, I did.” Tala sighed. “You two need to relax.”

You sighed, turning to your group’s newbies. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t know me at all, so it likely wouldn’t work anyway.”

“Not now, anyway,” muttered Kara.

“Shush, you.” ‘Matt’ dropped to his position beside you, as before. ‘Art’ decided to move to your other side. “Sorry if Kara made you uncomfortable.”

“As she said, she worries about you.” You smiled. It was refreshing to find people so understanding. You almost wanted to get the two drunk, though, to see how animated they could be.

The event today was just like a normal club. There was music, food, drinks, and a floor for dancing. The dancing would alternate between formal, which you learned at Academy, and more modern. Currently, there was a break as they switched out DJs. Dar returned with water, to start. “They’re restocking, so we get water first.”

“We did get here right at changeover. Which was the point.” Kal looked from you to the two on either side of you. “You two kind of look familiar, now that the lights aren’t as dark.”

You felt them both tense up. “That’s what I thought yesterday, but there is the fact you could have run into them in the hall when they arrived. They did just get here yesterday.” Kara sighed, ruffling Kal’s hair. “Lots of people look familiar when you’re all stuck on a ship.”

You nodded, feeling them relax, sipping your water. Tala stood, watching the bar. “I’m getting us real drinks. _Everyone_ ,” she narrowed her eyes at you, “is having at least one.”

You sighed. “Fine. You know what I’ll drink.”

“I don’t drink.” ‘Matt’ seemed adamant.

“One can’t hurt that bad.” Kara sighed. “Or are you more of a lightweight than Tala?”

“Hey!”

“She’s not going to let it go, either. This is the only event where I’ll entertain a drink.” You sighed, then whispered, “Plus, what I drink isn’t as alcoholic as she thinks.”

He forced air through his nose, while ‘Art’ answered, “we’ll both try what she’s having.”

Tala nodded and walked to the bar, Dar following to help carry them. Kara smirked as Tala left. “Good choice. Wine is usually safest if you don’t want to drink a lot.”

“Wine? You drink wine?”

“I’m very picky with my wine. Tala saw they have what I like, which is the only reason she insisted.” You glanced at the bar. “Plus, I can go between it and the water. One glass can last all evening that way.”

‘Matt’ nodded. “I can…accept that.”

‘Art' also nodded. “Wine is a safe choice.”

“Just don’t let Tala know, or she’ll grab shots.” Kal sighed. “For a lightweight, she sure loves to drink.”

Hux realized the implications of the conversation earlier. “I thought Dar said that Tala was his sister’s roommate.”

“She is. They may be dating, but part of that is because his sister approves. Dar isn’t your typical pilot, and Tala is sweet. He probably did bring her to her room, since she would be too drunk to do anything.”

Tala and Dar were returning with the drinks, so Kara changed the subject. “So, do you think they’ll start with formal this time?”

You shrugged. “Formal?” ‘Art’ seemed confused.

“Most of today is mingling and dancing. They do formal dancing and modern.” Kal sighed. “You’re going to make me practice, aren’t you?”

“If we have any formal dinners as officers, she is likely going to drag you along. So, yes, you will likely be practicing.” You turned, feeling ‘Matt’ sit straighter. “Something wrong?” His lack of response spoke volumes. “Would you like me to teach you?”

His eyes slid to you. “I can dance.”

“But you don’t practice, do you?”

“He probably doesn’t.” ‘Art’ seemed to be teasing.

“How do you two know each other?”

“We worked together before we arrived,” ‘Art’ answered coolly. He didn’t seem pleased about it.

“So, since you found you were both here, you decided to use your mutual acquaintance to your benefit.” ‘Art’ nodded. You shrugged. “Offer still stands. I could use the practice too.”

“I am only familiar with formal dancing.” ‘Art’ looked apprehensive.

“Oh, modern dance doesn’t really have steps…you just go with the flow.”

“And when the music for that starts, don’t be surprised if she sings along with it. It may not be Karaoke, but she can’t help it.” Kara smiled at your glare. “It might catch them off guard if you start singing when they try to dance with you.”

“Whatever…” You sighed. “I suppose you’re right though…”

Kara smirked. “You’re still tired from last night, otherwise you’d still argue. Music looks like it’s about to start.” She stood and stretched, and so did you. Tala grabbed Dar’s wrist to pull him towards the floor. He would dance with her no matter what, but she could be possessive.

You sighed. “Best to get closer to the floor, before it gets crowded.” Kara and Kal had already left in the same direction. The boys followed behind you, though they did exchange a look.

  


Ren was intrigued by you, yet knew that Hux would likely not approve of this. He knew Hux had other motives for following to the floor, besides showing the Knight up if the dancing started as formal. They looked at each other with slight surprise, but the challenge between them had silently been made. Who would dance with you more? Who could possibly get you to open up to them? It was a silent agreement, that they might court you in this way.

  


The dancing was most certainly not formal, which was obvious when Tala’s “signature song” started. You immediately started to dance to the music, though both you and Tala started singing. “ _When marimba rhythm starts to play, dance with me. Make me sway…_ ”

  


Hux was glued to the side of the floor. First, modern dance was not his forte, though he was sure it wasn’t Ren’s either. Second, this was the same dancing you had been doing last night, when they had arrived. 

Ren saw other possibilities with your dancing. It almost reminded him of maneuvers in battle. He calmed himself, deciding that looking at least partially as unsure as he was would help endear him to you.

  


You noticed Matt come closer, unsure, but determined to try. You reached your arms out to him, spinning when he took your hand to have your back against his chest to help teach him. You had not stopped singing, which, had you known exactly who you were dancing with, you might have at the lines that came up: “ _Follow me into the dark. Break up a piece of your heart…_ ”

  


Ren realized you were too caught up in the music to realize what you might have been saying, then also remembered he was Matt, not the Master of the Knights of Ren. He mimicked your movements, while still taking in the floor.

No one noticed him. It was one time where he could observe the crew without anyone cowering in fear. While he enjoyed knowing that the others feared him, it was a good change to know he could sneak through the ship like this.

Hux had finally noticed that Ren had already started dancing with you and nearly marched over, realizing before he took his first step that he was pretending to be just another officer. He weaved through the crowd starting to form to arrive in front of you.

  


You noticed Art come up, looking annoyed at Matt, but also unsure. You smiled, talking just loud enough where he could hear you. “Just remember, you don’t necessarily have partners during modern dance.” You took his hand, placing it on one hip while Matt’s was on your other. “Just let the music flow through you.”

Art obviously didn’t let loose much, but you could tell he was starting to. Kara and Tala were close by, with Kal and Dar in tow. Kara smiled. “Come on! You gotta let loose once in a while!”

Tala agreed. “All work and no play…”

You laughed, pushing the two back. “Let them figure it out. They’re new.”

  


Ren and Hux both realized that while you were letting loose, mostly, you were still holding something back. Likely because they had joined your little group and you did not wish to scare them off right away. After the song changed, you and the girls continued to dance, while Hux and Ren followed Dar and Kal back to the table.

Hux had to ask: “What is she _not_ telling us?”

Dar laughed. “She probably doesn’t even realize she’s holding back. Stay here with us and just watch. You’ll see.”

Kal smirked. “It’s probably because you’re new. Not only do you not know her, she doesn’t really know you. When she lets loose, it can come off…forward?”

“She’s not one to try to come on too strong, and after Kara’s conversation, she’s likely just holding back for your sakes.”

Ren had listened while turning to do as the two men said, watching you dance with your girlfriends. He tapped Hux shoulder. “That’s what they mean.”

Your dancing style had changed. With them, you were patient and slower than some of the couples around you. Now, it had picked up the pace. While still graceful, it was much more suggestive than before, more erotic. Hux’s jaw dropped, though he recovered quickly. He still didn’t know what to say.

“See.” Dar chuckled. “She’s not sure about you two yet, so she tones it down. Now, formal dancing doesn’t really have that kind of self-expression present, so it’ll be easier for her to just go with it. But if you want her to dance like that while you’re there, you’re going to have to up your game.”

Kal shrugged. “Or just tell her, though you might make her embarrassed that way.”

  


You returned with Kara and Tala after the song ended, tired and thirsty. “Hey, guys!”

Dar and Kal nodded at you. Art was quiet, which kind of confused you. Matt spoke up. “We’re still too new.”

“Guys!” You were looking at the ‘trooper and pilot on the other side of the table.

“We’re not wrong.” Kal shrugged.

“It’s understandable.” Art looked down at Matt, then to you. “We really just insinuated ourselves here.”

“It’s not like we’re an exclusive group.” Kara smiled. “We have lost some the past month, considering the battles that have picked up, but we’re always open to new members.”

“Especially to help fluster her.” Tala winked. You rolled your eyes at the technician.

Another of your group, one that had been absent last night, arrived at the table. Hux, after careful consideration, recognized her as another in your department. “Anna!” You squealed, hugging the new arrival.

“We have new members.” Anna was an officer after Hux’s own style. Her hair was always within regulations when on duty, her glasses and demeanor always exuding business. Now, her hair was in a loose braid, her glasses were gone, and her stance much more relaxed. “When did that happen?”

“Last night. Anna, this is Matt and Art. They just got here yesterday.”

“Ah.” Anna did not speak much. “You have wine.”

“I’ll get you a glass.” Tala disappeared toward the bar.

“Tala insisted everyone have at least one drink today.”

Anna nodded. “Sounds like her.” She turned to the newbies. “I hope she hasn’t been too obnoxious.”

Hux realized why Anna was apologizing for Tala’s behavior. “It’s fine. While I don’t drink often, it does help one unwind.”

“You’re another officer.” Anna sighed. “I hope she’s not acting out on shift.”

“I don’t think Matt is on her shift.” You shrugged. “Even if he was, that doesn’t mean he’d be working with her.”

Anna sighed again. “I suppose. Again, I’m sorry for my sister’s behavior.”

Ren finally thought about it. “You’re twins.”

Anna nodded. “But she’s always had the brains for technical while I’m great tactically. It was great when we were little, but now she sometimes acts out.”

“I only act out here, Anna.” Tala had returned with a glass of very different wine. “You worry too much.”

“That’s what the wine is for.”

  


Once the formal dancing was to begin, Art immediately held a hand to you. “May I?”

You nodded. “Of course.”

  


Ren was fuming. Hux had the upper hand when it came to formal dancing. It surprised him, then, that after the dance, you returned and looked at him. “You want some practice?”

He nodded. “I only really know one style…”

“So, lessons then. That’s ok.” You smiled. “As long as you don’t mind being led by a girl.”

He shook his head and stood. “How else will I learn?”

You hummed as he escorted you to the floor. “Most men don’t see it that way.”

“Luckily, I am not most men.” That made you laugh as the music started. You placed his hands where they were to go and led the dance. He learned rather quickly, so dancing with him was nice.

  


After the bout of formal dancing, you were ready to go back to your quarters to relax. “I’m gonna go.”

“Aw…” Kara was only slightly buzzed. Anna was about to send Tala off to her own quarters, considering she was drunk, again. Dar was starting to pick her up by one arm, Anna on her other, to drag her away. Kal was about to pull Kara away to rest also.

Matt tapped your shoulder, making you turn. “Should I walk you?”

Art seemed to not wish to be outdone. “We could both walk you.”

Kara winked at you, but you ignored her. “Sure. Thanks.”

  


The three of you walked down the hall quietly, not really saying much. Most wouldn’t bother you, normally, as you were an officer, but there were times when pilots or other officers wouldn’t care. With the two on either side of you, you felt rather safe. “Thanks again for walking me.”

“While it’s not condoned, attacks still happen.” Art was stating very matter-of-factly.

You nodded. “It happens to the techs a lot more.”

“It doesn’t make it right.” Matt was clenching and unclenching his fists.

“It doesn’t. That’s why Anna and Tala are usually together after shifts. Anna will walk with some of the officers to find her sister, then they will break off to get Tala back. Or, they go to dinner together, find Dar, and he’ll walk them both back. No one messes with a pilot.” You arrived at your quarters and turned to face the two. “Thanks.” You smiled. “See you two around.”

Both nodded at you. You opened the door, walked through, and closed it.

  


Hux and Ren were surprised, more by their behavior than yours. They had also realized something they agreed upon. “Until we’re absolutely sure,” Hux began while they walked towards their own quarters, “we do not say anything.”

“Agreed.” Ren was trying to figure out how you had slipped through all of the testing if their suspicions were correct.


End file.
